In a conventional motor for an electric power steering device with an integrated controller, a metal substrate provided with a driving circuit is attached to the motor side in a case of a controller.
Furthermore, in the conventional motor for the electric power steering device with the integrated controller, the case of the controller is made of resin. (For example, see patent documents 1 and 2.)    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3560701 (pp. 3 to 5, FIG. 3)    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3774624 (pp. 5 to 10, FIG. 7)